


xxx

by abcxyz0214



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: →東西分離梗的小短文→阿普沒出現
Relationships: Germany/Prussia (Hetalia)





	xxx

路德維希手捻火柴涮過外盒，點亮桌上的燭台，這麼浪漫的事情，他還是頭一遭作。  
動作謹慎地將法蘭西斯送的紅酒倒入玻璃杯中，路德維西從冰箱中拿出幾天前就做好的蛋糕，輕輕放在桌子中央的空位，兩套銀製的古老餐具在桌上隨著搖曳的火光改變陰影的角度。

啊，書上說如果要製造浪漫，除了餐前小酒與餐後甜點外，應該還要再放點音樂，氣氛才是最佳。  
路德維希的眼神慢慢掃過壁櫃，最後拿出了那片光碟。

小約翰．史特勞斯，皇帝圓舞曲。

今天應當是這首曲子的。路德維希的精神難得不如以往的專注，他有些恍惚地將光碟放入音響中。在空蕩的客廳中央暫定。

他的站姿依舊如此筆挺。抬起左手收入前臂，宛若環抱的姿態；右手向另一方伸出，他彷彿能感受到了握住另一副掌心的熱度。  
維持適度的力道與放鬆，路德維希輕輕地斜跨出步伐，雖然比起標準速度慢了不少，但的確是標準的維也納華爾滋。

即使沒有看見，路德維希也知道哥哥絕對不會踩到他的腳。從過往的練習便知，哥哥對於他的節奏瞭若指掌。

自己的舞步沒有因為許久未曾複習而生疏，讓路德維希開心到拋棄嚴肅，小聲地隨著旋律輕哼起來。

  
生日快樂，哥哥。  
路德維希隨著恢宏的三拍樂曲一個轉身，手臂在空中劃出完美的弧線。

他開心地閉上了眼，享受這個替哥哥慶祝生日的瞬間。

  
第二百六十二次的生日快樂，哥哥。

**Author's Note:**

> 這篇到底在幹嘛→
> 
> 1701+261=1962，柏林圍牆是1961年8月13日開始建造的（資料來源：wiki），所以就假設1962年是兄弟第一個沒辦法見面的生日。


End file.
